Subconciente
by milo-g
Summary: ― ¡Niños! ¡Ya está la comida!/Gold miró a Yellow, vio su rostro triste y sus mejillas y su nariz roja./―Oye, estás helada ―puso su mano en la cara de la chica ―, vamos adentro./Gold le sonrió y Yellow no le devolvió la sonrisa; sin embargo, lo siguió. AmberShipping para Oscar! UA. One-shot.
Primer fic de la noche! Se van a cansar de mí(?

Este fic es el premio de mi estimado Oscar por haber ganado el segundo en **¡Nodrabliembre!** del foro, **DexHolders del Prof Oak**. Felicidades, dear uvu

He de excusarme diciendo que lo tengo escrito hace como un mes, pero los premios me gusta publicarlos todos juntos XD (Ya que se me acumulan...). En fin, espero que te agrade, después de todo :DDD

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri y de The Pokémon Company; si fueron míos, sería un _todos con todos_.

Disfruten~

* * *

Ese día, él despertó con un curioso anuncio.

― ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Se nos hace tarde!

― ¡Mamá! ―Exclamó con voz somnolienta―. Acabo de despertar, no me grites.

―Desde hace una hora que estoy intentando despertarte ―reprochó la mujer, pero después tirar de las sábanas que tapaban a su hijo―. Si en cinco minutos no te levantas, traeré el agua.

Luego de la amenaza, ella salió de la habitación.

Gold abrió los ojos lentamente, pero descubrir que todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Refunfuñando, fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Luego regresó y se cambió. Pasó por delante de la puerta de calle y entró en la cocina.

― ¿Nos estamos mudando o…?

―Hijo, hoy es el día de viaje ―contestó la mujer sirviéndole el desayuno ―. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Vacaciones de invierno…?

El chico asintió apenas mientras comía, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho. Viajarían dos semanas a la cabaña de un amigo de su madre que había regresado de otro país. Suspiró, ya que allí no habría internet y baja señal de celular, para su desgracia.

― ¿Estás listo? ―Preguntó su madre, abrigándose para salir.

― ¡Casi! ―Exclamó; tragó los últimos bocados de su desayuno y corrió a su habitación a buscar las pocas cosas que llevaría.

Ambos entraron en el auto y su madre comenzó a conducir a destino.

― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

―Gold, ni siquiera llegamos a la autopista.

―Lo sé, lo sé ―contestó veloz ―, cuánto dura el viaje, quise decir.

―Unas… cuatro horas.

Gold asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón, luego comenzó a moverse y retorcerse hasta llegar al asiento trasero.

― ¡Gold! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso! ―Reprendió su madre sin quitar la vista del tráfico.

―Ya sé, mamá ―murmuró cerrando los ojos ―. Despiértame cuando lleguemos.

La mujer suspiró, miró a su hijo por el retrovisor y se aclaró la garganta.

―Gold, ¿Recuerdas a esa mujer que solía venir a visitarnos? ―Preguntó su madre, alternando la mirada entre su hijo y la autopista ―. Ya sabes, la que te traía dulces.

― ¡Oh! ―Exclamó, sentándose ―. La señora… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Señora… Señora… ¡La señora "V"!

―Darla ―corrigió la mujer ―, y abróchate el cinturón.

El azabache rodó los ojos y obedeció ―. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Con ella pasaremos las vacaciones?

―Pues… No ―la mujer tenía la mirada fija en el camino ―. Ella… murió.

―Oh ―la expresión de Gold se puso seria y preguntó ―, ¿Estamos yendo a su funeral?

La mujer asintió. Gold la escudriñó, tratando de encontrar algún signo de lágrimas de su madre. Al no verla llorar, dejó de lado el tema. Se puso sus audífonos, dispuesto a dormir sentado.

…

Dos horas después, una ola de viento helado golpeó sus costillas desnudas. Se incorporó apenas (ya que estaba casi acostado, restringido por el cinturón), bostezando y acomodándose su chaqueta. El auto estaba detenido y su madre no estaba. Miró alrededor, encontrándose en una estación de servicio. Se refregó los ojos mientras otro bostezo escapaba de boca. Se estiró para alcanzar su mochila del suelo y sacó el horrible sweater de lana rojo, blanco y verde que su madre le había regalo en Navidad del año pasado. Horrible, pero increíblemente abrigado. Se bajó del auto, estiró las piernas un rato y volvió a subir, pero esta vez, del lado del copiloto. Un rato después, su madre volvió.

―Te compré un sándwich y un jugo ―comentó ella.

―Gracias ―murmuró el menor con voz dormida.

Siguieron viajando, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. La casa era grande, con un amplio patio delantero y un patio trasero aún más grande. Estaba como a quince minutos del pueblo central. El lugar, para sorpresa de Gold, se veía realmente agradable.

―Mamá ―dijo el chico ―, ¿Con quién se supone que nos quedaremos, entonces?

―Con el hermano de Darla, y su hija.

¿Hija? Gold no pudo evitar tener curiosidad sobre esta chica, pero no sintió que fuera el momento preciso de preguntar.

El portón automatizado de la casa se abrió, permitiéndoles entrar con el auto. Su madre estacionó cerca de la puerta delantera y miró a Gold un segundo.

―Sé que no es necesario que lo diga, pero se agradable, ¿Sí?

Gold bufó burlón ―, mamá, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Soy la persona más agradable del mundo!

La mujer sonrió apenas y bajó del auto. Gold suspiró y puso su mejor cara de pésame, luego siguió a su madre. Sacaron sus cosas del auto, las cuales no eran muchas, y se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de llegar, ésta ya estaba abierta, dejando ver a un hombre un poco mayor que la mamá de Gold.

―Lorraine ―el hombre la abrazó ―, muchas gracias por venir.

―Por favor, es un gusto venir a verlos ―ella devolvió el abrazo y cuando se separaron, presentó a Gold ―; él es mi hijo, Gold. Gold, él es Wilson, el hermano de Darla.

―Mucho gusto… ―el formal saludo de Gold se vio interrumpido por el abrupto abrazo del hombre.

―Gracias por venir ―agradeció Wilson.

―No es nada ―murmuró Gold.

Terminadas las presentaciones, ambos invitados llevaron sus cosas dentro de la casa. Wilson y la madre de Gold hablaban mucho, aunque en voz baja, casi en secreto. El hombre les enseñó la casa y les dijo que actuaran como si estuvieran en la propia.

― ¿Y a qué hora es la ceremonia? ―Preguntó Lorraine; los tres estaban en la cocina.

―A las cuatro ―contestó Wilson y miró a Gold ―. Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Yellow? Ya casi está el almuerzo.

Gold asintió y salió al patio trasero a buscar, quien él adivinaba que era, la hija de Wilson. Caminó hasta el fondo del patio, casi a cien metros de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y encontró una casita en un árbol. Iba a pasar de largo, pero sus ojos encontraron un atisbo de cabellera rubia y él pensó que sería Yellow. Subió con cuidado de no caerse, ya que el trepar árboles no era su mejor habilidad, exactamente. Se detuvo en el último escalón, la mitad de su cuerpo se asomaba. Golpeó la madera, simulando el golpear una puerta.

―Mmmh… ¿Yellow?

Ella lo miró apenas sobre su hombro y le volvió a dar la espalda ―. ¿Quién eres?

―Soy el hijo de Lorraine, ya sabes… ¿Los que vinimos de visita?

―Al funeral ―corrigió ella rápidamente.

―A eso también ―agregó Gold en voz baja. Se encogió apenas de hombros y habló ―. Ya es hora de comer.

―No tengo hambre ―contestó veloz.

Gold la miró fijo y terminó de subir. Se sentó a lado, pero de espaldas a ella. No dijo nada ni hizo ruido alguno.

― ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ―Masculló la rubia con congoja.

Gold no supo qué contestar y preguntó ―, ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Yellow guardó silencio. Gold se quedó en su lugar. Estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que escucharon un llamado desde abajo.

― ¡Niños! ¡Ya está la comida!

Gold miró a Yellow, vio su rostro triste y sus mejillas y su nariz roja.

―Oye, estás helada ―puso su mano en la cara de la chica ―, vamos adentro.

Gold le sonrió y Yellow no le devolvió la sonrisa; sin embargo, lo siguió.

…

El reloj dio las tres de la tarde y Wilson ya casi estaba listo para salir. Gold estaba con su madre, en la sala, ya vestidos, esperando por el hombre y su hija. Luego de varios minutos, Wilson regresó, solo.

―Ella… se niega a ir ―comentó el hombre, tenía en su voz una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad. Se notaba que él no quería dejarla sola ni tampoco faltar al funeral.

―Yo… ―dijo Gold ―, podría quedarme. Así Yellow no estaría sola.

― ¿Estás seguro…? ―Cuestionó Wilson.

―Claro ―el azabache le restó importancia ―, cuando ella se sienta mejor, los alcanzamos.

El hombre estaba indeciso, miró a Lorraine, quién asintió y finalmente, él también aceptó.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron a la puerta y Gold los despidió. En cuanto se fueron, se quitó la corbata que su madre le había puesto. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Dio tres toques y luego habló ―, Oi, ¿Yellow? Nuestros padres se acaban de ir.

― ¿Nuestros padres…? ¿Me estás jodiendo? ―Gold parpadeó confundido.

―Sí…

―Yo no tengo padres ―cortó seca. Gold se dio la cabeza contra la puerta.

―Mierda… ―masculló. Claro, eso explicaba mucho.

― ¿Creíste que Wilson era mi padre? ―Preguntó suave del otro lado de la puerta.

―Sí ―Gold se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la puerta ―. Lo siento.

―Está bien ―contestó en voz baja ―, tal vez sea lógico que la gente piense eso, ya que él es lo único que me queda.

―Tal vez él no tenga que ser el único ―dijo Gold, preocupado por la chica ―, nosotros podríamos venir a verlos. Tal vez los fines de semana, o en vacaciones ―, Gold hablaba rápido, soltando cada palabra que llegaba a su cabeza.

Aunque al parecer había funcionado, ya que la rubia había abierto la puerta. Él se levantó rápido, quedando cara a cara con ella.

― ¿Te sientes mejor…?

Yellow envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gold, abrazándolo fuerte. Ella estaba de puntitas y él un poco encorvado, por la diferencia de altura.

―Gracias, Gold ―ella suspiró en el hueco de su cuello.

―Cuando quieras ―contestó.

La rubia se separó un poco y dejó un beso sobre los labios del chico, luego volvió a abrazarlo. Gold estaba perplejo y tenía la cara roja, sin embargo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, correspondiendo el abrazo.

―Es tan fácil no pensar cuando estoy contigo… ―susurró ella.

Gold suspiró y apretó el agarre alrededor de Yellow.

 _Me pregunto si este será el único beso que reciba de ella…_ Pensó él, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien.

* * *

Idk, fue un poco raro XD

¡Gracias por leer! Y si dejan un review, no me enojo(?

Smell ya~

* * *

 **A favor de revies sin discriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
